A Lock and Key
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: What if certain a boy was made to think he was an only child while his twin sister was hidden away for more than a decade? Will she be able to bring enemies together?  Post-war, pre-epilogue Fred is alive. HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/?
1. Introductions

What if Dumbledore wasn't the only one with a hidden sister? What if certain a boy was made to think he was an only child while his twin sister was hidden away for more than a decade? Will she be the key that unlocks the heart of a lonely boy? Will love triumph over hate? Will she be enough to bring sworn enemies together?

Post-war, pre-epilogue, certain things changed. (Fred is alive. [I like Fred!]) HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/?

The Lock and Key

"I have a what?" Harry screamed as he was brought into McGonagall's office to discuss news recently discovered in a letter from Sirius to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry no one could've told you sooner. It seems she had been with Sirius on that fateful night and then was kept in hiding. She was supposed to be revealed to the world when things quieted down. I'm telling you now so that you can at least get to know her before we announce her presents. Now your friends are waiting outside. Although they already know what happened." She finished the last part under her breath.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I had a twin sister earlier? We're 18 years old! I don't even know if I'm older or she is!" He said in disbelief and shock at the fact that this whole time a girl with his same DNA had been living without any family and being taught magic outside of Hogwarts to protect him!

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Potter." Headmistress said. Harry knew that meant the conversation was over. He quickly gathered his things and left.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…..

"Bloody hell mate! 'Ow'd you manage to keep a sister 'idden all these years?" Ron asked as they walked to the common room. After the war the three of them went back to school to complete their education before heading out into the world.

"Ronald, why do you have to be so blunt? Harry just found out he has a sister and you're making jokes!" Hermione said stunned at her boyfriend's terrible judgment.

"No it's all right 'Mione." Harry said still dazed about finding out about his sister.

"When'd you get to meet 'er?" Ron said.

"I don't know mate. I mean I don't know if she knows."

"I know." Came a voice from behind them. The Golden Trio whirled around to see a stunning girl standing right behind them smiling brightly.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Vanessa Lily Potter." She said holding out a hand to shake.

"Hi, well it seems you already know me."

"Who doesn't?" Ron added. Harry glared.

"Yes, Sirius told me all about you, so did Dumbledore and Snape." Vanessa said.

"Wait, Dumbledore and Snape took care of you?" Hermione who had been quiet asked.

"Yes, after Sirius they shared the responsibility of taking care of me. Now that they're both gone Headmistress thought it would be good for us to get to know each other. You two are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, am I right?" Vanessa asked questioningly.

"Yes." They replied together.

"It seems I know so much about all of you yet you know nothing about me." She said in an almost sad tone.

"Well we're headed to our common room, you should join us and we can talk more," Hermione offered, "I know I'm very interested although Ron and Harry will get bored after a while like they do with everything."

Vanessa laughed, "I think we're going to be great friends." She and Hermione started walking down the hall.

Now, Vanessa was a natural beauty. She needn't try hard for her looks. She had beautiful long black hair and the same piercing green eyes as her brother. She didn't need glasses though. She had most of the same talents as her brother and was all around very much like him. Although she had no friends and was raised like Ron in a completely wizard home she still knew much about Muggles.

"So you're dating Ron and Harry is dating Ginny. Wow I'm going to be a fifth wheel around here." Vanessa said jokingly.

"Oh Vanessa you mustn't think like that! Ginny and I will welcome you and keep you company!" Hermione said comfortingly.

"Please call me Nessa and trust me I don't mind. I grew up solely around men I can handle a while without one in my life." Nessa joked lightly.

"Alright Nessa, well let's see it's getting late. Oh my gosh I completely forgot to ask what house you're in." Hermione said quickly jumping up.

Suddenly Nessa didn't seem so comfortable, "Well it seems I wasn't as lucky as Harry with the sorting hat. I'm actually a Slytherin. I guess I should be heading over there." Nessa slowly walked from the room.

YAY! INTRO TO VANESSA LILY POTTER! I'm not really sure if there's another story out there like this but here it is! I'm so excited for this! This is my third fic and I've been working on all three like crazy! I hope y'all like this one! REVIEW!

Forever Your Writer,

SeaWeedBrain567


	2. Reactions

"Hey new girl! What's your name?" said a rather demanding voice.

"Who's asking?" Nessa said back coolly. When she turned to see who was talking to her she saw a boy with piercing gray eyes and blonde hair that was almost white. For a second it took her breath away but she regained her composure and stood waiting for an answer.

"Well, who are you?" She asked impatiently.

"You really have no idea who I am?" He said annoyed and appalled.

"Well if you're not going to tell me I'm not going to try to guess so if you don't mind I'll b leaving now." She turned to go when…

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Introduce yourself to everyone like that?" She said with a sarcastic look in her eyes.

"And you my dear?" He replied.

"Potter, Vanessa Potter." And with that she walked to her room leaving Malfoy to figure out what had happened.

ELSE WHERE IN THE CASTLE…

"You're serious, she's in Slytherin?" Harry asked Ron as they sat in their dorm room talking.

"Yeah, Hermione told me before she went to bed." Ron said still not sure why Harry was so troubled about his sister being a Slytherin.

"You think she'll get to close to Draco?" he asked worriedly.

"Harry, you're her brother, and the only reason she probably got put there is because Snape raised her when Sirius was in Azkaban and after Dumbledore died." Ron said, always the one to see things for what they were and never guess for a hidden meaning.

"Right, I had forgotten about that." Harry said shaking his head and laying down in bed going to sleep.

"Goodnight." Ron said.

"Yeah, night." Harry said already half asleep.

IN THE GIRLS DORMS…..

"So you haven't met her yet?" Hermione asked Ginny as they sat talking before bed.

"No it's strange suddenly knowing Harry has family…it's a bit intimidating…I'm not sure how to meet my boyfriends twin sister." Ginny said, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well we have tomorrow to handle this so goodnight I'm thoroughly exhausted!" Hermione said fluffing her pillow and flopping down onto her bed.

"Of course you are." Ginny giggled to herself under her breath.

"Goodnight Ginevra." Hermione said.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ginny said.

Okay so it has come to my attention that there are quite a few of these out there. So if I stole someone else's ideas in any part of this know I didn't do it knowingly. I haven't read any of the other Harry w/a twin sister stories. Also if what you're going to review on a story isn't going to encourage or assist an author don't post it. No one likes being told they're not adequate to do something. Also its just plain rude. Okay enough of my playing mom. Hope you liked it. It was more of a filler chapter to kind of introduce Draco into the story and show how Harry and Ginny are taking the situation. I mean if you were 18 and found out you had a twin you never knew you'd be a little surprised. On that note tell me how you would react and we'll see if I can incorporate your reactions into the story.

Alright love to my readers,

SeaWeedBrain5673


	3. Room of Requirement

'How the HELL did Potter keep that hidden all these years? I should have realized it when I saw her. But she's gorgeous! Damn. What now?' Draco thought as he lay in bed awake.

IN VANESSA'S MIND….

'Oh my gosh! He's even better looking than the pictures Snape had in the living room!' (AN: Snape is like Draco's godfather or something right?)

'This is going to be harder than I thought. I'm only trying to live a normal life here!'

'I suppose falling in love is part of that. I should be happy! I never knew anyone but Snape, Sirius and Dumbledore!'

THE NEXT MORNING…

"So, Vanessa right?" Draco said sitting next to her at breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep last night could you?" Vanessa said with a quick inspection of Draco's attire, his shirt was buttoned crooked, his pants were inside-out, and his cloak was upside down, "or were you just in a rush to get downstairs?"

"What?..." Vanessa motioned to his clothes.

"Well I guess both. Anyway you said Potter, as in Harry Potter?"

"Yes he's my twin brother, he didn't know about me until yesterday." She said, she could already tell this story was going to get old.

"Well, that's new…how do you like the castle?" he asked trying to start up some small talk.

"To be honest, I haven't seen much of it." Vanessa blushed as she said this.

"Well then, we must fix that. It's Saturday so I would be happy to give you the grand tour." Draco said motioning with his arm for her to walk in front of him.

With that she giggled and walked out in front of him. He showed her the entire school and finished with the Room of Requirement.

"…And this room will give you whatever you need." He said finishing his tour.

"So say I needed to sleep, it would give me a bedroom?" she asked hypothetically.

"I theory yes." He answered.

"I wonder where Harry is." Vanessa said. Just then a large door appeared in front of them and when they walked in it looked like a security head quarters.

"Do you realize what this is?" Vanessa said going over to sit in a chair by some controls.

"No, what is it?" Draco asked completely confused by what he was looking at.

"It's a security center. We can see where every student and staff member is at all times." She was giddy with excitement.

"Why would we want to do that? You can come across some extremely bizarre things in this school." He said thinking of all the things that had happened since he started.

"Well, if you're too scared to watch someone for a little bit then by all means go back to your room. I will be here watching my brother pace the Gryffindor common room to see what he does."

'This girl is going to be the death of me.'

"Move over so I can see too." He said trying to avoid the smirk on her face that could rival his own.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey people! So I finally posted the next chapter! I'm not sure where I'm going with this so if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share! I do know for the most part what the next chapter will be but you'll just have to wait till then.

For now I will leave you with this quote:

"He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though...keep up with news...check if I'm happy..."

~Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

SeaWeedBrain567


	4. Enemies United

Chapter 4:

"Well, what happens if she doesn't like me….or she gets jealous for me being the one who was recognized all these years as 'The Boy Who Lived' I mean for all we know she should be 'The Girl Who Lived'…..but then what if she makes friends with Malfoy and he turns her against me…..or what if she doesn't like Ginny…." Harry had been pacing all morning muttering such things to himself.

"Hello Harry."

"Wha-…oh yeah Hey Gin." Harry said.

"Harry you seem distressed." Ginny said concerned.

"I'm fine it's just Vanessa." He said.

"Well, pacing the common room isn't going to help you. You're going to have to talk to her soon."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just scared that something is going to go wrong."

"Harry she's your sister she's required to like you by the sister code." Ginny said laughing a little.

"Thanks Gin that makes me feel loads better." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Harry, she has no reason not to like you," Ginny said turning him to face her and kissing him on the cheek, "Now let's go down to breakfast and find her."

ROR…

"Harry Potter has just left Gryffindor Common room and is heading for the Great Hall to look for Vanessa Potter." said a computerized voice from the room.

"I think it's telling you to get your butt down there so he doesn't come looking for you and find us here." said Draco standing up.

"Alright, let's go." Vanessa said in defeat.

"You don't seem too pleased to go see him." Malfoy said in a questioning and curious tone.

"Well I mean growing up with Snape, Sirius, and Dumbledore taking care of me, Harry sort of became a kind of celebrity. He always seemed better than me in their eyes because while I was kept in hiding he was out saving the world from Moldy Voldy." Vanessa said giggling a bit at her last part.

"Did you really just say Moldy Voldy?" Draco said laughing.

"Just trying to express my resent." Vanessa said laughing.

"Vanessa I have to say you're a very entertaining girl."

"Well thanks Malfoy, from what I hear that was probably the nicest thing you've ever said to anyone."

"Granger already putting things in your head?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Snape always said you were rather annoying."

"Well, so was he."

"Whatever Malfoy." Vanessa laughed as they made it to the Great Hall laughing at each other and bickering about who was more annoying.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…..

"Vanessa!" Harry called as everyone cleared out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, hey Harry what's up?" Vanessa said. Draco happened to be standing a few feet off to the side waiting for her so they could finish their tour.

"I was just wondering what you're doing the rest of the day." He asked.

"Well, Draco was going to give me a tour of the grounds since we finished the castle this morning."

"Malfoy, be sure to show her where you wet your pants second year in the Forbidden Forest."

"Right and I'll show her where you passed out on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Alright boys enough. I really don't need to be reassured about which one of you is lamer."

"Potter I believe we've just been told off by your sister."

"I think this is the first and last time I will ever agree with you."

"Look I've only been here two days and I've already made enemies agree!"

"She's the best thing to happen to the wizarding world since me!"

"Self-centered much Potter."

"You two both realize I was here first."

"Well, look at that! Potter has an older sister!"

"Oh hush it Malfoy!"

"You two fight like an old married couple." Said Ginny walking up behind Harry and laughing.

"You must be Vanessa. I'm Ginevra but everyone calls me Ginny, well everyone except Malfoy, he calls me Weaslette but thinks no one else knows."

After this comment Malfoy's face turned red (the most color anyone had ever seen) and his jaw had dropped in denial. Everyone was laughing.

"Yes I'm Vanessa but you can call me Nessa. Malfoy can keep calling me Vanessa."

"Witty, I think we're going to get along smashingly!"

Both girls laughed and walked off talking.

"What just happened?" Harry asked having gotten confused.

"Well I believe your girlfriend just stole my date for the day….maybe longer." Draco answered with the last bit under his breath.

"So you're hitting on my sister."

"Well you would too if she wasn't you're sister. She's gorgeous and she knows it! She also happens to be very Slytherin."

"What?"

"Our little secret."

"Wonderful so my lifelong enemy and my sister are keeping secrets from me. Absolutely wonderful!" Harry muttered under his breath as he stalked away.


	5. A Patronus with Friends

Chapter 5: Utterly Clueless

"Is Harry really that clueless? I was hoping after everything he'd at least be smart but I suppose stress destroys brain cells." Vanessa said. The girls had been in the new common room, made to serve as a sort of inner house game room, all afternoon drinking tea and talking.

"Yes, at times he can't see past the end of his nose but otherwise he's quite bright."Ginny responded.

"Well I hope he realizes soon that I have no intentions on hating him, you, or anyone else for that matter. I'm only a Slytherin because I don't immediately jump at a plan I see how it will affect me and if it will benefit me."

"Really? How odd, Harry isn't anything like that, he jumps at every opportunity to play hero. I mean that in the nicest way it's not a bad thing it just gets quite trying always having to worry if he's doing something stupid or reckless without me." Ginny said getting all quiet.

"Well with me around he won't have to play hero anymore. He'll just have to play the over protective brother." Vanessa said laying her hand on Ginny's arm.

"Trouble-maker?" Ginny asked.

"The name was created for me."

"Well than let's have some fun then. You know Malfoy right?"

"Of course you saw us this morning, he thinks God's gift to the world?"

"Oh, right forgot about that."

"He seems decent enough, well after be around me long enough he will be."

"Whipping Malfoy into shape, now that's something I would pay to see," said Ron as he sat down next to his sister.

"Well then, I suggest you watch closely because here he comes." Ginny said eyeing the portrait hole.

"Draco! Come over here," Vanessa said in her sweetest voice.

'Oh no, what's she gonna do?' Malfoy thought.

"Yes, Vanessa how can I be of service?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me a few things."

"Like?"

"Teach me how to make a Patronus, I've asked one of the others but they can't seem to be able to teach me."

"Well I would, but you see the thing is I haven't exactly mastered that one yet."

"Well then when Harry get's here he can teach us both."

"Teach you both what?" Harry asked walking up behind Vanessa.

"Harry you scared me!" Vanessa said turning around quickly to see her brother.

"Teach us a Patronus Potter. Your sister doesn't seem to have your knack for it."

"Well think of the happiest day of your life."

Vanessa: When I first saw Hogwarts

Malfoy: My first Quidditch game.

"Now say the Charm."

"Expecto Patronum," they both said.

Out of Malfoy's wand came a small dragon, and out of Vanessa's wand came a fox.

"Wow…" was all anyone could say as the two creatures danced in the air together.

Okay not sure what to do from here I thought this was an okay chapter…..uhm….yeah review please! I love hearing what people think!

~SeaWeedBrain567


	6. AN

I feel like a terrible person as of right now….but I have really bad writers block so here I am honestly coming to you the reader in a desperate plea for your assistance! Tell me what you want to read and I will to the best of my ability deliver what the people want:D

Now that I'm finished with that I would like to apologize for being a terrible author although most legit authors don't write next book for years…ok enough of me talking this will be the first, last, and only time I will ever ask you to push that cute little button that says review:D(ok that's a total lie but whatever:D)


End file.
